One Night Stand
by TaszAkuryou
Summary: My first story its a fic between KaixRay, they meet and have a one night stand but it becomes more..... and lots happens wink wink lots of yaoi and they do a lot more hehehhehee lol Read and See - ... TASZ
1. Chapter One

One Night Stand  
  
Heyz Well this is my very first story :P sooo I didn't feel like reading it all again so pleaz do not mind the spelling mistakes thanx, people took the time time to review couple of times before so hopefully again :D anyways ... that means, hope ya like it :P have fun XD lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this very nice Beyblade mumble --  
  
Tasz: Hai guys!  
  
Ray, Tyson, max, kenny: Hai Taszy  
  
Kai: hummpp  
  
Tasz: well we are being nice again aren't we?! ##  
  
Kai: I'm a softy in all your story, I'm never like that and you know it!!!  
  
Tasz: Yes I do but well.... I like it this way as well  
  
Tyson: when are Max, Kenny and I enter the story???   
  
Tasz: Well I don't know maybe never maybe now you'll see.  
  
Everybody sweat drops  
  
Tasz: What?!?!? Well just read!!!  
  
Chapter one Passion  
  
Kai sat in his room thinking of the day before, he liked what he did, it felt so good, he wanted to see him again. Let him know what he was feeling now and just being with him again, that is what he desired. He was in a club and he saw a beautiful young boy so he went to him and talked and more then talking was later on.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was Friday night and Kai was bored so he went out, just to get away from the dark mansion, he was in town and he saw a nice looking club. Kai went in and went to the bar he ordered a Bacardi and watch the foolish people enjoy their selves. Kai was sitting there for like an hour and his 8th Bacardi was in his good looking body and then al of the sudden there he was. A boy of his age with beautiful, long, black hair hanging loss on his slender shoulders came in. Kai's eyes were filled with beauty and lust for the young boy, his amazing yellow, tiger eyes were overwhelming. A little bit drunk Kai came of his chair and walked over to the boy he was so close he could smell the incredible good smell of the boy. Kai wanted to jump on the boy and kiss him everywhere then the boy turned around and Kai did as well. For some odd reason he didn't say anything and the boy didn't even see him. He was standing there in the middle of all the people and he could see the other boy, walk away from him, why didn't he say anything, what was he afraid off??? Kai walked back to his place and sat down, his eyes where searching around the room for that amazing kid.  
  
Ray was in the most popular club at the moment and he was dancing, he was in a very good mood today and in the mood to party. Ray was dancing for 30 minutes and he was getting thirsty so he decided to go to the bar and order a drink. Ray turned around and saw a beautiful young boy looking at him but suddenly turned the other way, Ray saw a boy with two different colors of blue in his hair. Amazing crimson eyes, a tight body with a tight tank top over it and some kind of skater pans. Ray couldn't get his eyes of the young boy and he was looking at him the whole time then he finally walked over to the bar.  
  
"Can I pleaz have a Bacardi" Ray said while looking to his left.  
  
Kai heard what he said and tried to look the boys way and when he did the two were looking in each others eyes, Ray quickly turned the other way and Kai had a blush on his face. Ray could kick him self mentally for looking at a BOY for so long he grabbed his drink and walked away. Kai felt stupid because he looking at the him for so long.  
  
"I think he noticed that I was watching, damnit, how could I be so stupid!!!" Kai thought.  
  
Ray was still amazed with the others beauty and after a long time thinking he returned to the bar and this time he went closer to the other boy that was sitting there. Kai was thinking about the other and al the sudden he was walking his way with a red blushed face and ordering another Bacardi. "Hey you, want another drink to or not?" The girl after the bar asked.  
  
"Ya why not, another Bacardi pleaz'. Kai said coldly and tough. Ray looked at Kai and decided to join him.  
  
"Hey, how is it hanging¿" Ray slapped himself mentally for saying that out loud. "Fine, thanx and yours¿" "uhh yeah great but uhhmm your alone here?' "Yeah do you see anyone else here then" Kai kicked his ass mentally for being so cold. "well uhhmm maybe I should go". "Don't go on my accord, you can stay If you want to". "Thanx, else I would be alone anyways".  
  
Ray and Kai didn't say a word for the next 10 minutes but just looking at each other secretly. Kai wanted to kiss those inviting lips and rip of the Chinese outfit but he had to keep his hands and lips to himself. Ray was looking at Kai and he would love to kiss those soft lips and take of the tight clothes but he off course couldn't. Suddenly Kai asked Ray what his name was and where he lived. Ray was surprised when he himself invited Kai to his house to continue their drink, Kai coldly accepted but was jumping inside. Ray pulled a funny face when Kai agreed and then his fair was away and he became more talk active to Kai. Ray was talking the whole way to his house and Kai listened with great interest, Ray opened the door and let Kai in. Ray walked in front of Kai when they entered the living room.  
  
"You have a fire place, I like fire places'. "Yeah? Well me too I love to sit there at night, do you want me to light it?' Kai looked at Ray and nodded with a light grin on his face.  
  
Ray walked to the fire place and turned it on, the heat was filling the room en a nice glow was as well. Ray walked over to Kai and gave him his glass, Kai sat down in front of the fire place and Ray joined him. For a minute there was a silence but it was interrupted by Ray how sneezed. "Bless you". "Thanx". The two were looking at each others and Ray hands reached for Kai's face as he touched down Kai closed his eyes. Ray slowly came closer and kissed Kai's lips gently while Kai opened his mouth, Ray took advantage of that and started to kiss Kai more. Kai pushed Ray back so Kai was on top of Ray, Kai let his hand slide down Ray 's body and under Ray's Chinese outfit. Kai pushed Ray's shirt up so Ray was forced to take it of and while Ray throw away his shirt Kai toke his of as well. Kai grabbed Ray's hands and pinned them on the floor, Ray had to surrender to Kai and so he did. Kai took Ray over and started to kiss him roughly, while he let go of Ray's hands and they went down Ray's body again but this time they keep going down into Ray's blue pans. Ray let out a little moan between the kisses, Ray's hands ran up Kai's back into his hair. Kai untied the rope that was around Ray's pans and toke of his own belt as well, then Ray's and Kai's pans where off. Kai saw a young boy with a boxer on and his manhood up, lying there in the light of the warm fire place. Kai toke of Ray's boxer as Ray toke of his. Kai put his legs under Ray's legs and pushed them up, he kissed Ray again who was leaving scratches on his back and Kai's hands were pushing Ray's legs more up. This way Ray's legs could rest on Kai's shoulders and Kai was completely hardened and ready to enter Ray's hot body. But first Kai let his fingers slide down Ray's "low" section and pushed his finger in Ray's tight hole, Ray let out a moan of pleasure. Kai pushed another finger in and another, Ray was breathing harder and harder but some other things were harder as well. Kai's fingers left Ray's body and he kisses Ray, while letting his tongue explore his mouth he pushed his dick up Ray's tight spot. Ray let out a moan of pain and passion while he closed his eyes and thrown his head back. Kai's hands were looking for Ray's up standing part and he cupped his hands around it, moving them up and down quickly with the rhythm. Kai screamed Ray's name when he came and Ray let out moans of desire for more while he was calling Kai's name. Kai was sweating and breathing hard while Ray was sweating and tremble of pleasure, Kai let go of Ray legs and dropped his head on Ray's soft chest. Ray let his hands go throw Kai's hair and Kai let his tongue lick sweat of Ray's chest. Then Kai sat up and pulled Ray up to, he cupped his hands around Ray's soft face and kissed him roughly. Ray's arms tighten their selves around Kai's neck as they kissed for a while, Kai stopped kissing and looked in Ray's tiger eyes.  
  
"Hey sweet kitten of mine". Kai said to Ray. Ray laughed at the name that his lover gave him, Kai reach over with one hand and stroke Ray's face. Ray was spinning like a cat and licked Kai's hand, then Ray set his nails in Kai's chest and pushed him over. Ray pushed Kai onto the ground and licked his body with his wet tongue, Kai 's head lent backwards and he let out soft pleasure moans. Ray licked his way up and started to kiss Kai again, they stayed like that a while longer.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Kai dropped him self on the bed and started to laugh out loud.  
  
"Ohhh Ray, you were great!!!" Kai said but he was interrupted because the door went open, Voltaire (Kai grandfather) walked inside. "Kai, who's Ray?' "Uhh Grandfather I ...I what are you doing here???" "What am I doing here, this is my house for crying out loud. Now who the fuck is Ray?' 'He is no one, I don't know what you're talking about". "Don't lie to me Kai because you know what I do to people who lie to me, don't you?!' "I'm not lying I don't know hat your talking about?' Kai felt something burning in his face and another flaming slap came. 'DON'T LIE TO ME, KAI!!!" Kai's whole face was burning now and he could feel the blood running down from his mouth. "WELL.... WHAT ARE YOU WAITNING FOR, TELL ME NOWWW!!!!!" Kai felt his body falling on the ground as his grandfather punched him in his stomach, he saw Voltaire's foot came closer and hitting his face. Kai slammed into the wall and he could feel his blood coming out of his mouth, Voltaire grabbed Kai's arm and threw him against the bed. Kai wanted to stand up and fight Voltaire but he couldn't, as another hit, hit Kai's face he let out a cry of pain. Suddenly a butler walked in and handed Voltaire the phone, Voltaire looked angrily at Kai and walked out of the room. Kai was left behind and his thoughts went back to his beautiful lover Ray.  
  
Kai: see I'm a softy!!!!!!!!! --  
  
Tasz: You're being sweet that's all!!  
  
Ray: Yeah, you're soooo sweeet!!! Walks over to Kai and kisses him playfully on the mouth  
  
Kai blush  
  
Tyson: DAMN YOU I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!!!!-- ARGHHHHH!!!! slaps Tyson in the face  
  
Tyson turning red  
  
Tasz: CALM DOWN, TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: fool, hit her back, wussy!!!  
  
Ray: come on Kai leave him alone!  
  
Tasz: Alright alright I'm sorry Tyson I'll put you in next time! Ok???  
  
Tyson: Yeah thanx it fine!  
  
Tasz: Well Let's just see what the readers thinks maybe and I say maybe they like it!!!   
  
Well people that was chapter one, if you want more let me know by pushing that so nice looking button with 'review go' on it. YEAH that one, that's the button but hey be honest and flames are to learn from (did I say that )and compliments are more then great and welcome Come on I know you want more so pleazzzzzzzz review and let me write more of this stuff well maybe I'll hear from you laterzzz -  
  
Tasz 


	2. Chapter Two

One Night Stand

**READ**

I didn't change anything to this chapter so sorry for dumb mistakes and all … its sooo long ago since I wrote this :P … but from chapter 8 … my thinking style and spelling now, is back … evil WMMAUAHHAHAHAHAA … I'll update more and sooner ;) so you guys don't have to wait and waste time :D … have fun :P

**TASZ **

Haiya Thanx for reviewing and sorry for the late update  but I'm just out of the hospital so …. Anyways hope ya like it :D !!! …. Ugh ugh …. goes back to bed hehhehe better well hope ya can find a way through the spelling mistakes :P lol

Disclaimer: I don't own bey blade … --

Tasz: Hey guys I'm back!!!

Ray, Tyson, Max en Kenny: Haiii Taszie!!!

Kai: All ready back?!

Tasz: Ya why???

Kai: You had reviewers right? But ya look sick …

Tasz: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I did!!!!!!! Thank you all!!!!!!!! And Yeps me sick …. It took me from my compy away for soooo long !!!

Kai: Foolish people, really! Same for you walks away

Tasz: WHYYY YOU!!! Tries to slap Kai but misses. --

Kai: Weakling!!! You sick weakling

Ray: Don't pay attention, he's in a bad mood. And calm down ya sick !!

Tasz: Well maybe this will cheer him up!!! Enjoy the story!!! jumps back in bed hehehe lol

**Chapter two Tortured **

Suddenly a butler walked in and handed Voltaire the phone, Voltaire looked angrily at Kai and walked out of the room Kai was left behind and his thoughts went back to his beautiful lover, Ray. Kai stood up and dragged himself out of the room, he looked both sides if he could see his grandfather but he was nowhere in sight. Kai was walking very slowly to the nearest bathroom and opened the door, Kai stood there for a second thinking of Ray. Kai grinned his teeth of pain and continued to walk, he took of all of his clothes leaving a muscular naked body with bruises every where. He let the bath go full as he looked at him self in the mirror, he began to touch the mirror and imaging Ray then he walked to the door and locked it. The bath was full and Kai stepped in with a face of discomfort of all the pain, he stroke his body with his fingers and try to forget the pain that Voltaire caused. He lay there for a couple of minutes quiet and peaceful but that changed when heard his grandfather come closer.

'Kai open the door……. open it now Kai!' Kai was in a shock of what to do but before he could stand up or anything Voltaire began to bang on the door. Kai's face was filled with terror as the door began to make funny sounds of breaking, Kai breath stopped as the door flung his way and a red headed Voltaire was standing there. 'Why didn't you open the door, Kai!?' 'I-I w-wanted to b-but…..' "But what KAI'. Voltaire raced over to Kai, who had a faired expression on his beautiful face, he raised his hand a slapped Kai in the face leaving a red line. Kai stood up while he was still naked, the water drops dropped of his muscular body making Voltaire a bit horny. Voltaire's eyes where filled with anger and lust for the poor boy, with all force he try to slap Kai but to Kai 's luck he could duck. Voltaire was surprised and Kai toke advantaged of it by slapping Voltaire in face, Voltaire stepped back with one hand on his cheek. Kai was proud of it but knew he didn't stand a change against his powerful grandfather. Voltaire approached again and with a quick move he punched Kai in the face, Kai fall back and his head smashed against the wall leaving a blood line on the wall. Voltaire grabbed Kai and pulled him out of the bathtub, Kai was badly hurt but even more when Voltaire threw him on the ground.

"Kai, you still haven't tolled me who the hell Ray is, so tell me now'. Kai kept his mouth shut, knowing that he was not doing the right thing. "I'm asking you again and you better answer if you wanna live'. Kai remained silenced and he could feel more blood leaving his mouth. As Voltaire punched his hand in Kai's stomach, Kai let out a cry of pain, Voltaire roughly turned Kai around and pushed his hands down on the ground. Voltaire held Kai down and because Kai was weakened he could not move, Voltaire started to lick over Kai back and he let his free hands fingers slide down. Kai knew what was going to happen and he tried to struggle but it was of no use, Voltaire's grip was so strong and unbreakable. Voltaire's fingers went down to Kai's tight ass and went into his body one at the time, Kai started to feel things running down his cheeks, it were his tears that purred out of his eyes. Voltaire was nibbling Kai's ear and his fingers left Kai's body but where soon to replaced by Voltaire's erected and stone hard dick. Kai cried of pain and again try to struggle free but no luck, Voltaire keeps getting in deeper and deeper, Kai wished he was with his gentle lover, Ray. Voltaire's other hand was going down reaching for Kai's manhood and started to rub it, as hard as Kai tried not to he did became hard. Voltaire was rubbing harder and harder and Kai was getting full of unwanted passion, Voltaire was still forcing into him but less then before. Kai let out loud a moan of pain, pleasure and sorrow, he didn't want to come but he just did and it made Voltaire satisfied. Voltaire's hands were both free and Kai was lifeless and crying on the floor, then Voltaire grabbed Kai's ass with both hands and rammed into Kai with all of his power. Kai screamed out in pain and was more crying then ever, he felt the pain running throw his body, Kai spit out blood while he heard that Voltaire was coming. Voltaire was screaming out load from pleasure and Kai couldn't hear any more and passed out. Voltaire came and he was in a way, happy, he saw that Kai passed out and decided to leave it that way. Voltaire pulled his pans back up and left the bathroom, calling for a butler. Then the butler came in and picked up the bleeding Kai and toke him to his room, he left Kai on the bed and went back to get a towel. He made the towel wet and walked to Kai's room, he saw Kai lying there and he felt guilty for not helping him. He cleaned Kai up then put on a boxer and t-shirt.

Ray was lying in his bed thinking of Kai, they had a great time last night but Ray forgot to ask where Kai lived. Ray got up and walked downstairs to look in the phonebook.

"Let's see…. Hiwatari…… ohh there it is!" Ray had a big grin on his face and decided to go there first thing in the morning. "Hey wait a second isn't that the place of that old guy??? The rich asshole that bought the Square Hotel, all of the supermarkets and all of the gas stations?!' Ray had a puzzled look on his face, but he still decided to go there then Ray went back upstairs and lay down in his bed. Ray closed his eyes and had a dream about Kai and his beautiful body. Ray's hands slide down under the sheets and Ray was touching his body thinking of how Kai had done that yesterday. His thoughts drifted away. Ray entered a beautiful red room with red dim lights, red carpet everything was in a different color of red. Ray could smell a mans smell and he was taken away by it but then soft music was turned on and Ray's attention was back to the room. He saw a big bed and in front of it was standing a boy, with only a boxer and a shirt on, Ray wanted to know who the boy was and slowly walked towards him. Then he froze as he saw who it was, the other boy turned around and some beautiful crimson eyes were looking at Ray in an erotic manner. The boy walked over to Ray and was standing in front of him, Ray was still frozen and the other boy toke advantage of it. He let his soft hands touch Ray's body and he moved closer, Ray could clearly smell the overwhelming aftershave of the other boy and he was taken over again. The boy's mouth was very close but he didn't kiss Ray instead he slowly went down leaving little kisses on Ray's body. Ray began to harden but the boy just went on down, he started to take of Ray's shoes and he threw them away, then he came back up again letting his hands slide over Ray's body. Ray began to breathe harder and he began sweating. The boy's hands toke of Ray's red ribbon around his waist and let it fall on the floor then on their way up the toke Ray's long white Chinese shirt. (Really don't know how I should call it??? - .. :P lmao) Ray was forced to take of the shirt then he let his arms fall down again, the boy started to lick in Ray's neck nibble on his ear. His hands went under Ray's blue shirt and touched his sweating body then he forced Ray to ones again take of that shirt as well. With a little pulling and stuff Ray's pans fall on the floor as well and he was left in his boxer, the other boy stepped away from Ray and slowly toke of his shirt as well then his boxer slowly followed. Ray was till frozen and that's why the other boy came over and pulled Ray's boxer down then the boy came closer and licked Ray's lips carefully. Then he kissed Ray and let his tongue explore Ray's mouth, Ray was enjoying this more then ever and he started to move, he wrapped his arms around the other ones neck and started to kiss back.

"Ohhhhhh Kai!!! Ray moaned in his sleep as well in real life.

Kai felt sick when he woke up in the middle of the night so he sad up and threw the covers away. He walked out of his bed and room, towards the bathroom then suddenly Kai felt something come up and he ran to the toilet. Kai was throwing up, throwing away his misery t least that was Kai thinking, Kai kept throwing up for about ten minutes. He felt terrible and disgusting of what his grandfather did to him all of the sudden he heard foot steps. The misery look was replaced with a look of fair but he was relieved to that it was Eric, the butler that helped him. He was standing in his black and white pj's asking Kai how he was doing.

"I feel awful, Eric could you pleaz get me some aspirin?' Kai said to Eric. Eric had a surprised look on his face because Kai was never that nice, with a smile he left the room.

"Here you go sir'. Eric gave Kai the aspirin and a glass of water. "Did you clean the mess up, Eric?' 'Yes I did sir, why?' 'Just asking, are you the one that put me in bed?' 'Yes sir, I did'. 'Well thanx, Eric'. Kai said gentle to Eric as he stood up and left the room. Eric was left with a puzzled expression on his face.

Kai was kissing Ray roughly and carried him to the enormous bed he laid Ray down and stepped on the bed gently. He let him self fall on his knees above Ray and he grabbed his hands and pushed them up. He started to kiss Ray and then his hands let Ray's free although they didn't move, Kai was working his way down with his tongue. Ray felt Kai's rough, wet tongue licking his body and he threw his head back in enjoyment. Kai's soft hands were a pleasure to Ray and that was showing as well, Kai cupped his mouth around Ray's up standing dick and started to suck. Ray's hands went down and were stroking throw Kai blue hair and a little later even pulling it a bit. Ray started to breathe harder and louder, he was sweating all over his muscled body and letting out moans of pure pleasure.

Kai stepped back into his bed and lay down carefully trying not to hurt anything, Kai thought of what his grandfather did and he got the shivers. He decided to go and sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain and so he could think of Ray. Kai fell a sleep with a painful smile on his face.

Ray let out a cry of lust for more of Kai's sex tricks and then he started to tremble a bit. Kai's soft hands were on Ray's hips and where going up and down with the rhythm then Ray let out a load moan of pleasure as he came. Kai spit out some white liquid and then came up to kiss Ray again, Ray's was a little surprised that he didn't taste the liquid but was of course fine with it. The Kai slowly turned around Ray and licked his back then his manhood was looking for the right form to fit, Ray let out a little cry of pain as well as pleasure. Kai went in and out with some sort of rhythm, Ray really liked that and tried to relax while Kai went in and out more faster and harder. It was hard to relax but he tried, Kai pushed in harder and father every time and Ray really liked it.

"Harder…."Ray moaned at Kai. Kai bent down and whispered: 'What ever you want Ray'. Then licking his ear and he went up again, Ray could feel that he was getting a little limp because of the way Kai was licking and whispering. Ray could feel Kai getting in deeper and deeper every time and then he felt that Kai started to tremble a little. Kai let out a cry of passion as he came, Ray moaned as well and he felt something sticky run down his legs. It was blood and sperm together. Ray had a puzzled expression and that became more as Kai turned Ray around and started to away the blood and sperm. Ray threw his head back and relaxed as Kai was now licking his whole body again, Kai came up and brushing his soft blue hair against Ray's face. Ray's hands ran throw Kai's hair and they fell a sleep. Buy in real life Ray had woken up, he looked down with a red face as he saw white stuff running down his legs. Kai wasn't there to lick it away so he decided to take a shower. Ray was done with eaten and getting dressed so he went of to find Kai's house or rather mansion.

'Was that grumpy guy really his grandfather or something?' Ray thought while walking down the street.

Kai woke up and sad straight in his bed, he watched at his clock and saw 9.30. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom he saw that there was not door so he decided to take another one. He toke of his clothes and saw in the mirror blue places all over his body and he felt the shame come up again. He stepped under the shower and let the warm water stroke his blue spots.

Ray was walking throw a big forest and saw an enormous mansion in front of him, there were guards everywhere and they were looking as he walked towards the gate. A man stepped towards Ray. "What are you doing here, this is private property'. 'Yes I know but I'm looking for Kai, do you know were he is?' Ray asked the guard gently. 'Wait here for a second'. The guard walked away and made a phone call to the house, a butler picked up the phone. 'Well I believe Kai knows a Ray so let him in, but send a few guards just incase'. The guard came walking back to Ray. 'Well you can see master Kai but I'll send some guards as well'. Ray nodded in response to what the guard said. Ray and three guards were walking to the house. Voltaire walked pass the door as he saw four figures walking towards the house he waited and went the doorbell rang he answered. Kai heard the bell as well and wondered who it could be. "Who are you"? Voltaire said coldly. 'I'm Ray and I'm looking for Kai?' 'You're Ray??? "Yes I'm and would you pleaz tell were I can find him?' Kai had a fair expression on his face again as he tried to get his way to the door, but he slipped as unlucky as he was. Voltaire and Ray heard a lout bang and Voltaire got a grin on his face while he let Ray in.

Kai: Do I get beat up again!????!?!?!??!?

Tasz: Yep.

Kai: WHY???!!! ## I'm much stronger then he is and for crying out loud I GOT RAPED!!??!??!!OO

Ray: Well, yes you did but… ugh ugh I need to get dow… uhh lay down … but you did hit him good!?

Kai: Yes well I don't want to be raped by my damn GRANDFATHER!??!?!?!?!? What is this for an incest story?

Everyone sweat drops

Tasz: Well forget about it, would ya! I'm sick don't need this needs excuse

Tyson: Anndduh Why I aren't I in it???!?!?!!?

Tasz: Next time okay??

Tyson: Well alright, you promise??!

Tasz: Yes I DO! Crossed fingers

Ray: Well I had a nice dream can you make it real???

Tasz: Of course I can! Well at least if the readers like!!!

Thanx for reading hope ya liked it :D pleaz R&R and sorry for the spelling and gramma mistakes….

See ya!!

TASZ


End file.
